Getting Caught
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: Finn and Puck get caught and it's all Puck's fault.  Needs a better title


Side Tracking with another One-shot! Yay me, which was originally being written in my head but I decided I will write it and post it. Because I would've loved to see this.

Pairing: Finn/Puck duh

Disclaimer:The only thing I own is the idea because I wrote it down as soon as it popped in my head, don't own the show nor the characters.

Finn's like 100 percent sure they weren't supposed to find out about that. In fact, he's pretty sure they weren't supposed to find out at all in high school. They were supposed to be discovered like 40 or some odd years from now at the reunion even if they aren't still together. But whatever now he's sitting here bright red on the floor as shocked faces look down on him and this is so not what it happened. Still he blames Puck, this is all Puck's fault.

He was just skipping class with Puck because you know, they're dating and Puck needs a quick fuck or at least a reall hot make-out session because he gets really into that sometimes. So Finn said he could blow him if necessary to go to the car. But stupid Puck somehow convinced Finn the choir room would be empty and they'd be on time to glee if they did it there. Finn was definitely hesitant but he agreed.

It really did just start as a wicked hot make-out session and he was going to blow Puck real quick. But then they fell, don't ask how they did it because Finn will say it's Puck's fault. Which it so totally is because he planned this. Still they continued to make-out as Puck ripped his own shirt off then Finn's kissing down his neck.

"P-puck, wait, wait, we can't what ifs someone walks in."

"Chill out babe," And he's so done with telling Puck to stop calling him that and sort of used to it he just rolls his eyes and moans as Puck bites his neck. He arches into Puck, in order to get more friction. "No one's gonna walk in." Puck has this thing where when they have sex he always has to mark Finn's neck. He said it's so no one touches him but Finn knows it just gets Puck going every time he sees it, it makes him proud and he's really jealous all the time.

Puck leans up to take of his pants when Finn flips them. What? After all that Finn barely remembers where is he, okay he knows he just doesn't care. He's been reassured and while he unbuttons Puck's pants, Puck gets more and more into it. Then he wraps his mouth around Puck and Puck knows he's won. But he wants more and Finn knows it to.

Still being Puck means that he'll let Finn be a cockslut for a little. And Puck has this thing with getting blown where he sometimes calls Finn a cockslut or says Puck's too big for him, which just makes Finn take more of him. Since Finn's so used to having it in his mouth he doesn't even care anymore and can take the whole thing in one shot. Which not only impresses Puck but turns him on even more.

Puck looks at the clock and he really just wants to fuck Finn now, damn Finn and his distracting hot, warm,wet mouth.

"Wait, Finn." He gasps and Finn pulls away with a pop. "Come up here real quick." And there always has to be a small fight over who gets dominance, but obviously right now it's Puck. He pins Finn down and makes sure to tell Finn. "I'm topping and we're fucking." And although Finn moans he glares and asks why. "Because this is my idea." - which is totally another reason to blame Puck – he admits.

Puck finally gets the pants off of Finn and his boxers follow, then he smirks up at the boy.

"You've been waiting for this all day haven't you? You wanted the day to end and you wanted to go home and feel me inside you." Okay so maybe it was Finn's fault to, because he glared down at Puck and told Puck to either start fucking him or let him go find Kurt, because Kurt would. So yeah, they always get a little violent with each other, threats and all but that's all good because Puck mad was hot and rough. It was kind of a win win.

Puck would've teased more, really but he just really needed a fuck and throughout all the moaning and noises before he was in Finn might've possibly blocked out the bell. Stupid Fucking Finn when Puck warmed him up. Then they just ignored the outside world, with more words shared as Puck thrust into him. He found a great pace and looked for that spot. The one spot where Finn moaned a lot more than usual and when he hit it, he sped up and got harder. Puck knew he was close and Finn was too, but then...

"Oh my god!" Puck snapped his head to the door as did Finn and there was Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Mike, and Artie at the door. Puck had pulled out of Finn and Finn had hit him, hard.

"This is all you're fault!" He hissed, covering himself with his pants, or maybe Puck's as they looked at them. Their eyes wide, Puck's kind of like cocky and whatever – he was trying to play it cool and he realized he was so getting angry sex in like 45 minutes, score – while Finn just looked awkward.

"Hi." Puck said, Finn hit him and no one answer.

"You were, he was, what?" Rachel asked and they looked at each other. Finn slipped into his boxers and threw Puck's pants to the floor.

"All you're fault!" He hissed again and Puck slipped his own on, he didn't need them ALL seeing his junk thank you very much. Brittney and Santana came in through the other door and looked over. Santana laughed, and doubed over.

"Oh my god, what happened in here?" Mercedes told her and she doubled over again. "I get you Puck, but Finn? Really?" Finn blushed and looked to his lap as he sat in a chair, pulling on his pants, not quite sure where exactly his shirt went.

"We've done worse!" Puck says and Finn just wants to hit him again or pin him up against the wall and make-out with him. He can't really decide but either way he's mad at Puck.

"Who's done worse?" Sam asked as him and Quinn walked in, the group finally finding it's way inside as Finn sat against the wall, even more embarrassed then before.

"And I have to live with him. Oh god, I know so much I never needed to know now." Puck had looked to Finn who was shaking his head which was in his hands.

"Does it matter, you're the morons that walked in!" Finn had let out a chuckle.

"This is still your fault." He made that very clear.

"Wait," Quinn said. "I'm so confused, what happened?"

"Oh, they walked in on me topping Finn." Quinn and Sam both made a face and Puck's pretty sure if he didn't convince Finn to put his bag in Puck's locker, it'd be flying at his head.

"Well, now we all know who wears the pants in this relationship." Finn laughed hard.

"Yeah, right, Puck wearing the pants. Only when he really NEEDS sex!" And Puck glares handing Finn his shirt as Mr. Schue walked in.

"That is so not true! I always wear the pants."

"Really, there are so many moments I could bring up right now, like that time where..." Puck covered Finn's mouth and smiled lightly.

"Hi, Mr. S, we're just discussing our love life!" Puck said, keeping his hand there as Finn glared.

"You two are so paying for my therapy bills."

"Just wait, you'll see more one day Mercedes, when you're over Kurt's, I'll make Finn make so much noise you'll be SCARRED!" Finn's pretty sure he can't blush any harder.

"Woah, okay, I don't know what happened, but you're ending this conversation Puck." The whole group looked towards the two. Puck just shrugged removing his hand. How many people would know by tomorrow? Stupid Puck and his neediness.

"Hey." Puck whispered looking at Finn. "You alright?" Finn sighed but nodded as Puck wrapped an arm around Finn. "Listen, it's fine, no one in here cares and they aren't going to tell. In fact if you're that mad, we can go home and just watch a movie or play video games or something, no sex." Finn had smield and leaned into Puck.

Puck may have stupid little sexual needs, like fucking him during school hours, or sexting him when they're eating with his mom, but he always knew how to make it up to Finn. And in the end that's all that really mattered, that he actually had Puck.

So when he wakes up from a text at 3 in the morning from Puck saying ' I really need you.' He smiles and grabs his keys before going over to Finn, because he knows Puck really does and he probably can't sleep. And more importantly he loves Puck. Een though they weren't supposed to know, he's glad they found out, now in class they can touch each other – not sexually in Puck's case – and kiss slightly.

Yay, it's like a romantic crack fic, it got fluffy at the end though huh? It's just a quick little thing, since I'm not doing anything much today. Love yas, reviews are love, just saying.


End file.
